


in a weird sickening way

by Hazazel



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: Everyone is screaming but his head feels quiet as if it were filled with cotton wool. His shoulder hurts, it can’t be helped, and he enters the room feeling like his mind is completely numb, his soul floating some feet away from his body in a weird sickening way that he has yet to get used to.
Kudos: 1
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	in a weird sickening way

Sousuke stands strong, trying to be brave, and the new pilot, in his bright pink suit that matches his hair, looks right through him. Sousuke turns around and sure enough, the guy is staring at the EVA he’ll be piloting. After a pause, Sousuke grinds his teeth and walks towards the control tower.

Everyone is screaming but his head feels quiet as if it were filled with cotton wool. His shoulder hurts, it can’t be helped, and he enters the room feeling like his mind is completely numb, his soul floating some feet away from his body in a weird sickening way that he has yet to get used to.

“Yamazaki !” someone shouts. Sousuke belatedly realises he’s in the way. The other pilot, Nanase, is being brought in on their wheelchair, and their eyes look so empty - like his, Sousuke supposes.

“Get the EVA ready,” his father commands. “There’s been Angel activity spotted and we need to be ready. Is Matsuoka in his suit yet ? Fucking hell, nothing works well in here.” Sousuke wants to say something but no words come up. His shoulder hurts and he has to bite back a grunt of pain, tossed about by the quick-walking technicians and engineers. They prepare the two EVA and Sousuke can see them lowering Nanase and Matsuoka in the cockpits. They disappear, swallowed by the EVAs, and there’s this thrumming energy that he’s learned to miss.

His shoulder hurts. He says nothing.

The fight is over so quickly that Sousuke wonders if he hasn’t completely lost track of time, but no, the watch on the wall says it’s been about half an hour. He’s never defeated an Angel so quickly, especially not with Nanase slowing him down, but all he hears around now is how the two pilots seemed to dance together to a melody of their own - how they’re gonna save the world.

A bitter taste fills his mouth as he watches his father run towards the footbridge, checking Matsuoka’s pulse and Nanase’s breathing, smiling ruthlessly and shouting quick instructions to the medics hustling about. His father’s never done that for him. He should have known - he should have known he’d be useless. He’s always been.

Sousuke turns around and leaves. He doesn’t look at the EVAs, he doesn’t look at the technicians and the medics, he doesn’t look at where his feet lead him until he’s sobbing in a closet, surrounded by paper files, plastic sheets and dust.

It’s lonely in here, but that’s all he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the angst haha


End file.
